pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure (スペクトラムハーモニープリキュア！ Supekutoramu Hāmonī Purikyua!) is the first installment in AkihsulKaz's FnF Pretty Cure Franchise in which will also be directed and written by said person. Its main themes are friendship, hope. jewels, colors and elements. Plot * ''Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! Episodes'' It was months after the defeat and disappearance of the princess of Harmonija, which was destroyed and taken over by its counterpart, Disharmonija. The Royal Elementals, fairies who were close to the royalty, search for the princess, whom they think is on Earth, but encounters what they think is the key to restore their homeland. Characters Pretty Cure * [[Aoyama Namika|'Aoyama Namika']] (青山 なみか Aoyama Namika) / Cure Ripple '(キュアリップル ''Kyua Rippuru) : the leader of the group. Namika is one confident student in Kirakira Niji Middle School who is known for her acting skills. She's usually the one in charge with the school's staged events together with Koemi. As '''Cure Ripple, she represents the color blue and and controls water. * [[Morimoto Amaya|'Morimoto Amaya']] (森本 雨夜 Morimoto Amaya) / Cure Juniper '(キュアジュニパー ''Kyua Junipā) : the sporty and boyish yet caring girl. Amaya is the founder of their friendship group. She loves sweets and is always positive. Amaya cares about her friends. She acts like a big sister to them all despite having a silly attitude. As '''Cure Juniper, she represents the color green and controls plants and trees. * [[Mitsue Kazumi|'Mitsue Kazumi']] (光永 和美 Mitsue Kazumi) / Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) : the most popular girl in school and loved by all boys. Besides the all advantages, Kazumi only lives alone with tons of maids in their mansion. Her parents died in an accident for her sake. Amaya's first impression of her as an opponent in popularity. But soon became a target as a new friend in her group to be popular. As Cure Shine, she represents the color light-yellow and controls the stars and the sun. * [[Fujiwara Haruki|'Fujiwara Haruki']] (藤原春木 Fujiwara Haruki) / Cure Rondo (キュアロンド Kyua Rondo) : the eldest sister in the Fujiwara family. Haruki is very quiet but acts motherly to her siblings. She likes to stargaze during the night as a hobby. Haruki is the first one to transform to a Pretty Cure taking the title of Cure Rondo, although was defeated by Disarmonija and was corrupted to evil, and eventually purified. As Cure Rondo, she represents the color lilac and controls music. * [[Akemi Aya|'Akemi Aya']] (明美 あや Akemi Aya) / Princess Iridescence / Cure Coloration : Mascots * [[Mizurun|'Mizurun']] (ミズルン Mizurun) : Michiko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Mizurun is very loyal to others. She always like to do things in her own way, though. * [[Tochirun|'Tochirun']] (トチルン Tochirun) : Kasumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~tochi". Tochirun is very gentle and kind. She usually stops the argument of her other fairy siblings since they don't get along from time to time. * [[Dobrun|'Dobrun']] (ドブルン Doburun) : Rei's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~dobu". Dobrun is known for her wild imagination and creativity. She likes to confront with the Cures being curious about Earth. * [[Akirun|'Akirun']] (アキルン Akirun) : Tomoko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~aki". Akirun motivates the Cures to keep on fighting and never give up. She's also very optimistic. * [[Hikarun|'Hikarun']] (ヒカルン Hikarun) : Harumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~hika". Hikarun most of the time is the one who updates everyone, being very alert with her environment. * [[Hanarun|'Hanarun']] (ハナルン Hanarun) : Yasuko's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~hana". Hanarun is loving to everyone. She takes care of her fairy siblings a lot. * [[Kasarun|'Kasarun']] (カサルン Kasarun) : Shiori's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~kasa". Kasarun is positive all the time. She's very passionate and full of energy. * [[Borun|'Borun']] (ボルン Borun) : Aika's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~boru". Borun is quite intelligent. She is very good at decision making and loves challenges. * [[Yukirun|'Yukirun']] (ユキルン Yukirun) : Izumi's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~yuki". Yukirun is very calm and quiet, and would usually talk only if necessary. She tends to get scary when mad. * [[Pesurun|'Pesurun']] (ペスルン Pesurun) : Eri's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~pesu". Pesurun is out going and loves outdoors. Though she tends to get easily lost. * [[Kodorun|'Kodorun']] (コドルン Kodorun) : Haruki's fairy partner. She ends her sentences with "~kodo". Kodorun is immature and foul of youth. She also is a bit flirty and has some sense of fashion. Antagonists * [[Venom|'Venom']] (ベノム Benomu) : The main male antagonist of the series. Rules Disharmony Kingdom which is full of despair. * [[Dokunom|'Dokunom']]' '(ドクノン Dokunon)' ': The main monsters in the series. * [[Dark|'Dark']]' '(ダーク Dāku)' ': The first general in the show. Dark is very sarcastic and easily annoyed. Supporting Characters * [[Chigusa Koemi|'Chigusa Koemi']] (千種 小笑 Chigusa Koemi) : the girly, funny, shopaholic of the group. She takes orders from her leader, Amaya. Even though she doesn't like Amaya that much cause of her boyish personality. They sometimes don't get along, since they're completely opposite. Later episodes Koemi and Amaya start to get along. * [[Hara Kaede|'Hara Kaede']] (原 楓 Hara Kaede) : the caring and thoughtful one in the group. She loves hanging out with her friends. Kaede is very helpful to people. She's a huge gamer and would always challenge her friends to a battle her on a game such as MMOs. * [[Hanabusa Kaori|'Hanabusa Kaori']] (藍堂 かをり Hanabusa Kaori) : the quiet yet bubbly and caring girl. Her family owns a flower shop and a bakery at the same time. Though Amaya refers her as her second best sister-like BFF. Like Koemi, Kaori loves fashion and is like a manager of Amaya, following her everywhere and taking down notes. * [[Akagawa Emiko|'Akagawa Emiko']] (赤川 笑子 Akagawa Emiko) : the joker of the group. Emiko is sporty and full of jokes to make her friends stay happy. She likes to hang out with Amaya since they share some personalities. Emiko likes to draw and have fun with everyone, usually making comics about them and sending it to them as well. * [[Ono Chika|'Ono Chika']] (小野 智佳 Ono Chika) : the youngest of the main club. Chika is a bookworm of every genre except for horror. She sometimes is also in charge in the library. She's a bit shy and bubbly yet stubborn. Chika is considered as an inspiration for Emiko's writing hobby. * [[Aozora Seijun|'Aozora Seijun']] (青空 清純 Aozora Seijun) : the musical one in the group. Seijun likes to sing with her friends especially with Chika and Kazumi. She would also play sports with Emiko and Amaya. Or just have fun with Kaori. Seijun tends to roleplay about her favorite boy bands but will always be scolded by Amaya. * [[Saiko Eri|'Saiko Eri']] (西湖 えり Saiko Eri) : Eri is Kazumi's childhood friend before Kazumi moved. Eri loves to explore. She used to live in a mansion on a faraway island until transferred to Karayujo Town. Eri likes to hang out with sea creatures and tends to say she can understand what they say. She's pretty rebellious and skips class most of the time. She easily gets awkward towards new people. * [[Fujiwara Haruo|'Fujiwara Haruo']]' ': Harumi's twin brother. Haruo went to study abroad 2 years ago and returned to Japan in Episode 11. * [[Queen Diamond|'Queen Diamond']] * [[King Crayon|'King Crayon']] Items * [[Color Tap|'Color Tap']] (カラアタップ Karā Tappu) : The Cures' transformation devices. They transform by yelling, "[[Pretty Cure, Spectrum Change!|''Pretty Cure, Spectrum Change!]]". * [[Pritiels|'Pritiels']]' (プリチエル Puritieru) : Are special jewel-like items the Cures collect for the kingdom the mascots use. There are special kinds of Pritiels for the Cures. The Cure Pritiels, Prism Pritiels, Rainbow Pritiels, and finally the Jewel Coloration Pritiels. * [[Magical Prism Box|'''Magical Prism Box]] (マジカルプリズムボックス Majikaru Purizumu Bokkusu) : A jewelry box where Pritiels are stored. * Prism Rainbow Rod (プリズムレインボーロッド Purizumu Reinbō Roddo) : The Cures' main weapon. * Jewel Blade (ジュエルブレイド Jueru Bureido) : The Cures' weapon in Prism Form. * [[Paint Arrow|'Paint Arrow']] (ペイントアロウ Peinto Arō) : The Cures' weapon in Rainbow Form. Locations * [[Karayujo Town|'Karayujo Town']]' ': the town where the Cures lives and the main setting of the series. * [[Kirakira Niji Middle School|'Kirakira Niji Middle School']]' '(キラキラ虹中学校 Kirakira Niji Chūgakkō)' ': the school where the Cures attend. * [[Harmonija|'Harmonija']] (ハーモニヤ Hāmoniya):' '''a magical place full of jewels and colors. It is where Aya and the Royal Elementals used to live before it was taken over by Disharmonija. * [[Disharmonija|'Disharmonija']] (ディスハーモニヤ ''Disuhāmoniya)' ': Harmonija's counterpart kingdom. Unlike its counterpart, Disharmonija is dark and cloudy with an eerie aura. * [[Sprinkle Bud|'Sprinkle Bud']]' '(スプリンクルバド Supurinkuru Bado) : Kaori's residence. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time run by Kaori's family. Merchandise Trivia * This is the first series to have the Cures with multiple forms. * This is the first series with mascots who are siblings. * The Cures' speeches end with "arawashi" excluding Cure Flow, Cure Shine, Cure Flame and Cure Lollipop. Cure Flow ending with "arawasu", Cure Shine ending with "arawashite iru", Cure Flame with "arawashite" and Cure Lollipop ending with "arawashimasu". * This is the first series that has already has a Cure even before the series started. Which is Cure Shine and Cure Moonbeam. * The names of the mascots are originally named as the color of the Cure plus run. But since some of the colors are already used in Fresh!, the idea was not used and just used the power of the Cure plus run. * This series has some scrapped ideas that the names were supposed to be the wanted name of the founder although fails to use it because in the original franchise having the same name. ** For example, Floret was supposed to be Flora, Flow was supposed to be Wave, and Shine was supposed to be Twinkle. * The story between Harumi and Haruki is pretty similar to the one that Iona and Maria of Happiness Charge! having the older sister (Haruki and Maria) turned evil but was purified. * This is the first series that has jewels as one of the themes in the series. References Category:Series Category:Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:User:IAEJFPGforever Category:Fan Series Category:Jewel based Series Category:FnF Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Element based Series Category:Fanseries Category:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!